Automail
by KittyKatt Uzumaki
Summary: She appeared out of nowhere, fell from the sky. She looked like Trisha, so nobody cared. She knows more than she lets on, but no one knows her secret... except for the Elric brothers. Rated T for Ed's (and my character's) 'creative' language.
1. Mystery Girl

**I already have a bit of the next chapter (which is the proper first chapter) but I wanted to post this first. Hope you enjoy! Fixed 'cause I thought it had a rushed 'happily ever after' ending. (Edited again)**

Normal POV 

"We had someone much younger than you get two automail limbs. You could always consider it as an option, you know," the old woman yelled out to the man, leaving after an adjustment of his prosthetics.

"Nah, I'm fine. Didn't you say there was someone younger than even him, that got automail?" he replied, remembering one of Pinako's many stories.

"She prefers not to be mentioned. She made her fair share of enemies in her home country, and doesn't want the same here," Pinako told the man, remembering that night a few years ago.

.:.Flashback.:.

"Please, help," a weak voice cried in the darkness, roughly two meters from the Rockbell's porch. It was the closest house, the small windows bathing the area in light. Its tiny form shivered in the pounding rain, chilled right to the bone.

Pinako sighed, the door creaking as she opened it to see what Den was barking at. The loyal canine was usually well behaved and only barked if something (or someone) important was outside. She looked down to see a dark, limp shape lying on her doorstep, only faint rasping breaths evidence that it was still alive. Not waiting to figure out who or what it was, she dragged it inside.

It was definitely not what the mechanic expected. The creature's shape was vaguely human but there were a few major differences. Firstly, its left arm was missing and bleeding from the bloodied stump, the injury couldn't have been more than half an hour old. Secondly, it had orange fur, a tail and strange ears on top of its head, as well as as odd black attire. Third, it was tiny, the size of a child.

The old woman wasn't strong enough to lift the stranger, so decided to pull them instead. It moaned as it was dragged through the doorframe, an unconscious shudder rippling through its helpless body. Pinako called out to the doctors - her daughter and son-in-law - getting their help to lift it up onto the patient bed. The three of them rushed to stop the bleeding, not once even slightly thinking of its strange appearance. The three of them watched over it, waiting for it to come back to the world of the living.

It turned out to be a she and introduced itself as Thalia. That was all she said before promptly falling asleep again. Sleep evaded them that night while they pondered the conundrum of the girl.

Winry POV

"Hello?" I asked into the quiet room, peering inside. I had heard the commotion last night, but I was sent to bed before it happened. The next morning, my curiosity got the best of me and I went to see what all the fuss was about. I saw a small girl sitting on the white bed. I couldn't tell what she was doing, but it looked like she was inspecting what remained of her left arm. The bandages that must have been applied hurriedly, had started to come a bit loose and were stained red with fresh blood, slowly covering the old brown that had dried overnight.

Strangely enough, she didn't seem fazed by the injury. She actually had a look I could only describe as curiosity in her bright blue eyes.

I heard the sound of my parents and grandmother walking up the stairs, chatting on the way. There wasn't enough time to hide (it felt like I was the naughty child who had stuck it's hand in the cookie jar), so I just waited at the door and acted like I was busy. My parents payed no attention.

"Winry, would you like to come meet our guest? She's around your age...I think," my father said. I nodded a reply, and walked over to the black clad girl. She didn't notice me… wait, no she did, but was more focused on her arm, discreetly sparing glances towards me.

Granny Pinako quickly looked over her bandages, fixing them, and then left with my parents. I tried for the rest of the day to get the mystery girl's attention (Granny called her 'Thalia'). She never said a word, only glaring at me with a scary look in her eyes. Her eyes looked out of place on her delicate face, everything down to the way she held herself told me she was battle hardened, an odd look for a three year old, a look i usually only saw on war veterans who more often than not were missing a limb, not unlike Thalia.

The sky began to spill a red-orange, signalling the oncoming darkness, and I was called down for dinner. Granny thought our guest too injured to come down and eat with us, besides, we were almost complete strangers. That night, once again, I stayed up thinking about the mystery girl.

 **Please fave/follow and review. Reviews motivate me to write!**


	2. Elrics

**Soz for the wait, I was busy thinking (reading lots of fanfics) and making a very important decision. Oh and also, I have a ton of assessments all due AT THE SAME TIME and an annoying younger brother that distracted me from my train of thought. Anyway, I decided that I didn't go into enough detail about their past and will make no sense unless I explain. Oh, and I forgot to mention, if you are here for the second time (before I fixed chapter 1) plz go back over it, I added more to it. Thanks to the anonymous reviewer. (Edited)**

Pinako POV

"Trisha, do you have room in your house for one more?" I asked, holding the hand of (read: holding up) a small tired child, "I'm too busy to take her in, and she doesn't seem to like me very much."

Ever since she appeared on my doorstep a few months ago, I've been trying to work out what to do with her; this was the best option. She was… strange at first, not quite human, becoming more so shortly after we covered her wound. Thalia constantly avoided eye contact, not knowing where she was or what she was doing. I assumed that would be expected; she was a very small child, and injured. I guessed her age to be about 3 years old, same as Trisha's eldest, Edward.

"Of course. I'll go make a bed for the poor girl in a bit," Trisha replied, glancing down at Thalia, who was hiding behind my leg and holding my left hand in her tiny fingers.

Trisha POV

The girl behind Pinako's leg was very frail, her eyes shone a sky blue beneath heavy lids, seemingly ancient compared to her lightly tanned face, brown corkscrews of chin length hair framing it. She wore a battered, thick skintight black suit of some kind, reaching to the edge of her shoulders and the start of her thighs. It took me a few seconds, since she was hiding behind the old woman's leg, her left arm was missing and the stump was wrapped tightly with bandages.

I leant down onto my knees and motioned for her to come over, only a slight flicker in her eyes showing that the small girl noticed my movement.

"Has she told you her name?" I asked, still looking at her.

"She said her name was Thalia. From what little she has said, she seems to have trouble putting sentences together, almost like Amestrian was her second language," Pinako replied, glancing down at the girl. Thalia mumbled something too quiet for the two women to hear.

"What was that little lady?" I whispered to her.

"A-me-str-ian,"she barely managed to say, "Isn't my first lang-uage. He gave it to me for my arm, as well as more things."

"Who is 'he'?" Pinako and I asked at the same time. I could tell by the look on the other woman's face that we were both wondering about the rest of what she said, but we were taking one thing at a time. The poor girl looked too exhausted to answer more than the most simple questions.

"He wouldn't give his name, he just named himself 'Truth'," Thalia replied. Her pronunciation and overall speech was becoming more fluent the more she spoke, whilst her harsh gaze glared into my soft one, shocking me with its ferocity.

"Why don't we go inside? It's too hot to stand out here too long," I said, motioning towards the open door; the sound of Edward and Alphonse playing rung through the whole house.

We reached the living room, to find the boys doodling circles and keenly discussing alchemic principles. Once they saw us enter, they quietened but continued with their conversation, occasionally glancing up at us, but moreso at Thalia.

Pinako explained to me the circumstances of her arrival and what little she had told them about herself. I was shocked at first, but prioritised the wellbeing of Thalia before her strange circumstances. Her eyes became more alert suddenly, as she seemed to have noticed what the boys were talking about. The look on her face showed, clear as day, that Thalia wanted to join in, but for some reason she was holding back.

"Thalia, this is Ed and Al," I gestured, "Boys, this is Thalia. She will be staying with us for a while." The boys paused their complex discussion to look up at the tiny girl.

"Hi Thalia! Wanna come draw with us?" Alphonse asked politely. He always seemed to know what to say when around girls. Thalia nodded a response, sliding off the lounge and slowly making her way over to the boys. Pinako and I resumed our discussion, while keeping a close on the trio.

Alphonse POV

Thalia seemed… different to say the least. She was shy and very defensive about her missing arm, which I didn't notice until she sat down with brother and I. She couldn't quite grip the pencil properly, her left hand must have been the dominant one. Brother seemed to have noticed it too, so engaged in a heated alchemy discussion with her instead, talking about his rudimentary knowledge of the subject.

Thalia seemed quite intelligent for her age, but it was obvious that she was falling behind while trying to understand what brother was saying. I wondered how she lost her arm, but she looked too happy to disturb, all earlier signs of confusion, shyness and wiped clean off her face.

They once again attempted to draw the circles, this time laughing at their mistakes, as Ed tried to draw them with his left hand instead of his right. The day ended quite quickly, Thalia was still very quiet and soft spoken, but happiness was sparkling in her eyes where there had been confusion, sadness and anger (I wonder why?).

 **Plz review! Im sorry this took so long, my schedule is nonexistent and I recent had a 'falling out' with ShadowCat55 over The Elric Brothers and The Flying City. Heh… I've been thinking about this all wrong, no wonder I struggled. Id love to have a name to place with the guest reviews, so please leave it with your review if not signed in. I don't know if anyone noticed, but I added a space in my username. Its been annoying me for a while so I fixed it.**


	3. Mother

**Welcome to chapter 3! Ugh, I just realised, Thalia looks VERY similar to me. Entirely accidental but how I envisioned her anyway. This chapter took a while cause I had no idea what to write and there was Cyclone Debbie. When I wrote this, it was to make landfall between a Cape and the closest city to me (45 mins away) (feel free to work out where I live based on that ;)). Thank you Fir3danc3r. Im glad that someone (besides myself) is enjoying my fanfic. Ha, I just spotted ur name in another fic's review response,Letters From War. If you cant tell already, Thalia has had an encounter with a certain sadistic bastard…**

Timeskip 2 years (Thalia is accepted as an Elric by now)

Thalia POV

"Hey Al, bet you can't keep up!" I yelled out to the slower of the brothers. It had been two years since Pinako found me on her doorstep, two years since the Elrics took me like I was their own. I still didn't know why Truth sent me here, or why he gave me knowledge of alchemy. I could simply clap to perform it, but didn't know how the brothers would react, so kept it hidden. I also kept what I true look like hidden from them, it was a tough decision to keep my past and who I am from them, but now was not the time. The boys and I were running back to the house after buying some vegetables and fruit from the market, keen to show Mum. I occasionally fumbled while holding my basket, having only one arm made it difficult. I vowed to myself that once I was old enough, I would get automail with the small amount of gold that ( I don't know why) managed to make the journey with me. It was safely buried in the Rockbell's front yard.

"Ed!" I whined, almost dropping my handle-less basket,"Slow down, this basket is hard to carry." I hated felling useless, but having only one arm after living 16 years (maybe I shouldn't have written that yet…)with two was difficult.

"Do you want me to carry it for you, sis? I can carry two if you put it on top of mine." Alphonse asked. I was still a bit shocked every time he called me his sister, even though he'd been doing so since I ' joined' their family. I shook my head in response and continued up the hill. We soon reached the opened door of our house, calling out to Mum so we could show her what we brought. The happiness on our faces quickly turned to worry and confusion, as Mum was lying on the floor, the basket of produce collected from our garden scattered where it fell. Al ran to get a doctor, while Edward and I stayed behind. Shock froze me as I realised something I should have long ago. I could sense that something was off, but always dismissed it as normal for this world. My fears were confirmed once Alphonse came back with the doctor, Pinako tagging along. **( any true FMA fan knows the rest, so I'm gonna skip it. Its just would be a pain to sorry to anyone that wanted that, but if I get any requests, ill write it as a omake.)**

Edward and Alphonse found themselves a teacher, I already knew all there was to know so stayed behind. In the time they were gone, I managed to convince the Rockbells to give me automail for the gold I had hidden. Thanks to one of the abilities I have, I recovered shortly before the brothers returned, gathering a bit of research on Human Alchemy for when the brothers returned. I waited for Ed and Al before starting, as she was our mother, so we all needed to work together. Many things changed in the seven (guess based on how old they were when Ed got his automail) they were gone, I was there for Winry when her parents died, comforting her at their funeral. I felt in debt to the Rockbells for helping me, and helped them in any way I could in return. Al had called me only a few hours prior, telling me to prepare myself for a bombardment of info from Ed. I simply laughed and started to walk down. I hadn't told them that I got automail and the look on Ed's face was priceless when I used my left hand to wave him a hello as his train pulled into the tiny station.

..::::..

"Water 35 litres, carbon 20 kilograms, ammonia 4 litres, lime 1.5 kilograms, phosphorus 800 grams, salt 250 grams." Edward listed off.

"Saltpetre 100 grams, sulphur 80 grams, fluorine 7.5 grams, iron 5 grams, silicon 3 grams."Alphonse continued.

"And trace amounts of fifteen other elements." I finished, all three of us adding the ingredients together. Finally, after all this time, we would be finally bringing our mother back. We walked out of the transmutation circle, getting down on our knees, the formula we worked out earlier going through our heads.

All three of us placed our hands on the edge of the circle, blue lightning crackling almost instantly. I could feel that something was off, I had never felt this way when doing a transmutation…

 **HA, CLIFFHANGER.**

 **Sooo…. I think best when its raining. Cyclones have LOTS of rain. Conclusion: cyclones are awesome motivation for me. Most of this was written trying to get my mind away from Debbie (am I the only one who thinks its weird to name a storm?). Im posting this on the day Debbie made landfall 28/3/17…**

 **My younger bro ,who proof read (sorta) The Cat and The Fox, now has an account and ill be helping him with his stories. His pen name is SnakeBite3012. Im sorry my authors notes are so chaotic and full of random and possibly useless info. Soz this is short, next chapter will be as long as i can possibly make it.**

 **Plz review and follow/fave.**


	4. Consequences

**Chapter 4 guys, hope you enjoy.**

 **This chapter will be as long as I can possibly make it without dragging it out.**

 **Before I begin a new chapter of madness, for those of you who didn't read the original version of chapter 1, Thalia isn't really human… shes a shapeshifter and normally looks like a bipedal humanoid tiger (I'll be posting drawings on my Deviantart page if u want any)… I know its strange but you're the one reading my stories, I ain't called the weird demon cat for nothing. I'm warning you now (idk if I have before) I am Australian and some of the words may be slightly different to what ur used to... idk. ONTO THE STORY:**

Thalia POV

I watched as everything we worked so hard for went to ruins, Ed's leg breaking apart, Al's whole body being dragged into the gate. It felt like my skin was being torn off, as my previously hidden orange fur with black stripes burst up from underneath my skin. Blood coated the floor around me, confirming that it didn't just feel that way. I bit my tongue to keep myself from screaming in pain, I couldn't even imagine what the boys were feeling at the time. I vaguely heard Ed scream Alphonse's name, his leg bleeding profusely. Suddenly, the pain stopped and I was standing in a enormous white room, the room I had been in 8 years prior. Truth still sat in the room, an inhuman grin plastering his face.

"So, you're back. I didn't think you would be stupid enough to return, but what else should I expect from humans." It chuckled.

"Oh, its you again." I all but growled, absentmindedly grasping my left arm "What do you want this time?"

"You're the one who came to me this time, and now you have to pay for it. I don't like humans who think they can come and go as they please." It was then I noticed that I still looked human here, somehow I knew that I was both here and at the circle at the same time. As I expected, I felt the agonising pain of being forced out of my human form once again. Most of the pain went away after about a minute or so, but my lower back and head ached, a long thin and striped tail now rested on the blank floor, my ears now on the top of my head and changed shape. Truth waved a goodbye, the black tentacle-like hands dragging me back through the gate.

Exhaustion clung to my senses, making it a struggle to even notice Alphonse by my side, holding Ed's limp body while he tried to get me to respond. I couldn't even open my eyes enough to show him I was conscious. The pain may have dulled in the gate, but out here it still attacked me with full force. Alphonse seemed… different somehow, but he left too quickly for me to work out exactly what. I was confused at first, wondering why he left, but then I remembered Edward's injury, his missing leg. I slipped into unconsciousness, allowing the darkness to envelop me.

Alphonse POV

I woke up in the armour, quickly spotting brother bleeding on the floor, rushing over to help. It was then that I noticed Thalia, laying on the floor in a pool of blood. I couldn't see her clearly because of the darkness of the room, but I saw enough to worry me. She looked very catlike all of a sudden, down to the ears and tail, barely visible and blood soaked fur coating her body. I shook her to try and elicit a response, but to no avail. Ed moaned in pain, bringing me back to my first objective, helping him. I ran to the Rockbell house, carrying brother in my oversized arms. Granny Pinako and Winry shared a shocked look on their faces, surprised both by brother's injuries and the fact I was in armour. In my moment of panic, I completely forgot Thalia and how I left her in the basement, focusing instead on brother's injuries and explaining what happened.

A day passed, and a man in military uniform barged into the house, demanding to know what was in the basement. It was then that I remembered Thalia, only to see her almost carried into the house by a lady wearing the same. Her usually bright blue eyes were only dull slits in her blood caked face. The yellow long sleeve dress she was wearing now a dark red and the long thin tail wrapped around her right leg was almost the same colour. I was shocked for a moment when I saw her, unable to comprehend the amount of blood she must have lost. Pinako told her granddaughter to take Thalia upstairs, the woman's face frozen in shock. The man introduced himself as Roy Mustang.

Winry POV

"What happened to you" I quietly asked the blood soaked girl. The brothers hadn't told me much, they just said they made a big mistake. Alphonse explained a bit to Granny Pinako, but she wouldn't let me hear any of it, Edward barely had spoken a word and wouldn't tell me a thing, so I decided to go to the only other person who was there and would talk to me. I was shocked by her appearance, not recognising her at first, but her eyes gave her away. She always had the strangest eyes. Thalia merely mumbled a reply, a distant look in her eyes, clutching her left arm.

"What did you say? I know it must have been terrible, but I just want to know what happened." I whispered to her. We got to my bedroom, Thalia sat on the floor (refusing to sit anywhere else) and I sat on the bed. She pulled her legs to her chest, her head resting on her knees. The tail that was previously wrapped around her leg now snaked along the floor, the ears on top of her head twitching and turning slightly to the sounds downstairs. Her eyes had changed, going from the normal shape with unusual blue irises, to large pupils surrounded by that same blue replacing started mumbling again and moved closer to hear.

"Damn you Truth, I know we made a mistake, but they're only kids. It wouldn't matter if I died, yes the brothers would miss me, but their lives could continue as normal. How are they meant to live like this?"

I felt confused. She was the same age as us, why call us kids? I had a feeling a lot more was going on in the Elric family than I could ever dream of. Before I could question her further, I heard granny calling me downstairs , and left Thalia in my room. I brought tea to the blond woman sitting on the lounge downstairs. I talked to her, she seemed nice but was trying to take the brothers away (even though she said it was their choice). At one point in our conversation, she became curious about Thalia.

"What happened to your friend?" She asked.

"What do you mean? Are you talking about her automail?"

"She has automail?" She said, eyes wide in surprise, "I didn't notice, but no, I meant how she looks like a chimera."

"Chimera? No," I shook my head,"The brothers wouldn't do something as cruel as that to her, and from what Thalia has said about them before, it is next to impossible to do to yourself and she has no motivation to do such a thing." Could she have done it? No, I had a feeling this was something else entirely.

"You'd better watch out for her then. There are some that would take her away to find out how and why, and try to weaponise it." A solemn look in her distant eyes.

"Why did you become a soldier miss?" I said as strongly as I could, my voice still having a bit of a squeak despite my attempts.

"There is someone I need to protect" She replied, looking into the doorway through which her teammate (?) was talking to my closest friends. I could occasionally hear Pinako as she voiced her displeasure towards to situation, the echoing sound of Alphonse soon after.

Alphonse POV

During Pinako and Roy's heated argument, Brother motioned for me to lean down. He leant over as best as he could and whispered to me.

"Al, could you go check on Thalia? I'm worried about her."

"Of course." I whispered back, then saying out loud to the man and Pinako, "Excuse me for a bit, I'm going to check on sis." They obliged, staring at me as I walked, before getting back to their argument. I climbed up the stairs, clanking with each step, until I reached Winry's room. Thalia was curled up in a ball on the floor, still soaked with blood (now mostly dry) but fast asleep. I felt cruel as I woke her up, lifting her tiny form onto my steel lap.

"Thalia, come on, we've got to get you out of this ruined dress and into something clean. You also need a shower."

 **I kid you not, I'm writing quite a bit of this at school when the teacher isn't looking, switching between my work and this. I discovered that my boyfriend is scared of chibi drawings after I drew a (terrible) chibi of what Thalia looked like before this story, his reaction was hilarious. Please review, they let me know someone actually cares, and plz tell me if you would like more chapters of this length (or more) as I need something to work with. I tried to make longer, but needed something to start the next chapter with(I have no life *droops head in a sigh*)**


	5. Silences

**Chapter 5 guys. I keep discovering how cat-like I can be at times, often wanting to growl at substitute teachers, meowing constantly and just doing random cat things… Anyway, enjoy my chaos known as a 'fanfic'. There will be a lot of Alphonse.**

Riza POV

"That is one strange family." Roy stated as we headed down to the station.

"True, sir. That girl befuddles me though. She's no chimera, that's for sure."

Alphonse POV

Did she just hiss at me? Hiss? What the hell is going on with Thalia? She managed to convince me to let her wear her black outfit, saying that she 'would only let me help her if she could wear it' . It reminded me of a one piece swimming costume but it covered the top of her shoulders and was made of a thicker unknown material that was cool and smooth to the touch. She refused to tell me what happened to her, but I kept asking and asking.

"It's none of your business! All you need to know is that Truth fucked me over again." She growled.

"Can we just get this over with already? I have some things I need to take care of."

"Okay. Please tell me if I'm hurting you," I requested, continuing after her confused gaze -she still did not know what happened to me- , " I'm not used to being this big. I can't feel anything either." I said with a slump of my head. Thalia gained a more sympathetic look in her eyes, her head tilting slightly sideways as she remembered the predicament I was in.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, it's just… well, I can't really explain it without confusing you or sitting here for the next five hours talking," She sighed, "To put it simply, my past ain't pretty and it's stranger than you could ever imagine, Truth just reminded me of this yet again and I got angry." **( plz tell me if that confused you at all, cause I'll rewrite if it is. Im not happy with the way I worded it)** An awkward silence clung to the area as I finished scrubbing the dried blood off my sister.

She ripped the towel out of my steel fingers, her fur dripping but clean.

"What?" I was staring at her long, sunset orange tail, periodically broken by charcoal stripes, a tad of white on the tip. Her narrowed eyes shone a sky blue, glaring at me as she rubbed the stubborn water out of her fur. Every time I looked at her, I couldn't help but me mesmerised by her cat-like features and quirks. Thalia carefully dried her automail, groaning when she couldn't reach the back of her shoulder.

"Do you need and help?" I timidly asked, wary of her bad mood. She growled at me and walked away, ears twitching and tail flicking in annoyance.

"Fuck off."

 **I actually have no idea what Thalia needs 'to take care of'…OMG THIS WAS SO SHORT, SUPER SORRY, it was a nightmare to write and completely out of my usual scene type (eh, idk words).I'm sorry that these updates are so slow, , I almost always have writers block.**

 **I'm setting a challenge for my diligent readers: could you please come up with a better summary for this story? I'm too focused on actually getting these chapters out for you to write something decent.**

 **Matane guys!**


	6. Chapter 6 NotStoryImportant

**Chapter 6. Last chapter was pitiful, this chapter is pitiful . These are not the droids you're looking for. This may be removed in the future, but idk. Please don't kill me for this! I have other stuff planned for you!  
**

* * *

Ed POV

Life is so unfair to me. Thalia had been missing all morning, I searched everywhere -our old house, the forest, the river- but she was nowhere. I was checking the hills surrounding the Rockbell house, when I heard a faint sound, like voices. I slowly continued my search and saw two figures talking at the bottom of the hill, one I recognised as Thalia, the other mysterious, with strange clothing and short brown hair. I stealthily made my approach.

"I don't know what I'm going to do T." The unknown figure said, tapping her hands on her leg, "Should I continue wherever I'm going or move on to my main project?"

"I would say continue, but there's always the risk of some moron stealing your idea from here. I mean, look at me, sooner or later someone is gonna try and then there's gonna be a lot of chaotic bullshit. Besides, you seem to be doing well with those prompts you found." Thalia said, her ears twitching on top of her head.

"Hmm, you're right, but how do I break it to them?"

"...That's going to be a problem. Hiatus?" My friend replied.

"Yeah...I have other pieces planned for them anyway… I wonder how many of them like ghosts..." The figure glances in my direction, but strangely not at me, behind me. Facing towards Thalia, the figure started speaking, "Ed, I know you are there," she said, "Come down here already."

"H-how did you know I was there?" I stammered, confused.

"I know everything. After all, I am the writer."

* * *

 **Look guys, this just really isn't getting much attention. I get the fandom is pretty old, that my updates are infrequent, but _you guys_ (and girls) are my inspiration. Without people telling me what they think, I'm running on fumes and half baked ideas that flop halfway through the paragraph. Plus, it's as Thalia said, I fear for someone stealing her universe from me. I am actually writing her story (slowly but surely). I will still edit, maybe occasionally update.**


End file.
